Rojo, Azul y Verde sobre Ciudad Gótica
by MARK69
Summary: A solicitud de Ascot, las Guerreras Mágicas (Lucy, Marina y Anaís), deben ir a buscar a Caldina, a un lugar inesperado: Ciudad Gótica. Ahí, conocerán a Robin (Timothy "Tim" Drake), y vivirán una gran aventura, donde conocerán, a 2 de los más famosos enemigos de Batman: Gatúbela y el Pingüino. Parte 1 de 2, la historia termina en "Rojo, Azul y Verde sobre Bludhaven".


" **Las Guerreras Mágicas" & "Robin": "Rojo, Azul y Verde sobre Ciudad Gótica". **

**Fanfiction escrita por: Marco Antonio Carballo (** MARK6_9 **).**

 **Basada en los personajes creados por: El Grupo CLAMP ("Las Guerreras Mágicas") y DC Comics ("Robin"). Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de sus respectivos autores.**

 **Personajes invitados: Timothy "Tim" Drake / Robin, Jack Drake, Ariana Dzerchenko (Personaje que no interviene en ésta historia, sólo es mencionado en una conversación), Summer Gleason, Selina Kyle / Gatúbela, Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot / El Pingüino y Alfred Pennyworth, personajes que pertenecen a Ciudad Gótica, y a los comics de "Batman" y "Robin".** **Estos personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de DC Comics, y no pertenecen a ninguna serie de anime. Los secuaces del Pingüino (Clarence, Grant, Lefty, Otto, Rocko y Stefan, personajes tomados de la revista "The Batman Adventures" # 1, publicada en Octubre de 1992), también son propiedad y Copyright © de DC Comics.**

 **Episodio 1 de 2 (Concluye en "Rojo, Azul y Verde sobre Bludhaven").**

En un casino de Ciudad Gótica, la gente estaba emocionada. ¿El motivo? Una joven y muy hermosa mujer, alta, delgada, con buena figura, de piel morena, cabello rosado, y que vestía a la usanza de algún país árabe, estaba ganando, demostrando una suerte, que más de uno de los presentes, desearía tener. En cierto momento, la chica gritó, feliz.

-¡Esto es genial, gané otra vez! –gritaba, dando saltos de la alegría. -¡Creo que, ésta, de verdad, es mi noche de suerte!

-¡GANÓ! –gritaron los demás presentes, alzando sus copas, y brindando.

-¡Abran paso! –demandó una firme voz, la cual, pertenecía a una chica, de larga cabellera roja, la cual vestía un conjunto de saco y falda azul, con blusa blanca, y que era seguida por un camarógrafo. -¡Señorita, espere, me llamo Summer Gleason, y deseo hacerle una entrevista, para el programa "Dentro de Ciudad Gótica"!

-¡Que bien! –dijo la chica afortunada, sonriendo. -¿Qué desea saber, señorita Gleason?

-¡Usted, ha ganado el máximo, en este casino, hoy! –empezó explicando Summer Gleason, sonriendo. -¿Nos puede decir su nombre, y cuáles son sus planes inmediatos?

-¡Me llamo Caldina, y vengo del planeta Céfiro, aunque soy nativa de otro planeta, que se llama Siceta! –se presentó Caldina. -¿Mis planes? ¡Pues, seguir jugando, y ganando, porque me fascina el dinero, en especial, en grandes cantidades!

La entrevista siguió por un buen rato, ante la mirada de alguien muy especial. En la casa de Jack Drake, su hijo, Timothy (Tim), veía la televisión, con notorio interés.

-¡Creo que deberé investigar, un poco, a ésta chica alienígena! – murmuró Tim, viendo fijamente el televisor. -¡Claro, no será como Tim Drake, sino como Robin!

-¿Pasa algo, Tim, hijo? –preguntó su padre, Jack Drake, desde la cocina, donde se preparaba un sándwich. -¿Me decías algo?

-¡No, nada, papá! –contestó Tim, poniéndose de pie, y tomando una chaqueta. -¡Voy a salir, así que no me esperes despierto, porque creo, que vendré tarde!

-¿Adónde, vas a ir? –quiso saber Jack, finalizando su sándwich. -¿A la casa de Ariana?

-¡No, papá! –respondió Tim, volviendo a ver el televisor. -¡Ariana anda, con sus padres, en Metrópolis, visitando a unos tíos suyos, y vendrá en 3 días!

-¡Ahí la tienen, amigos! –finalizó Summer Gleason. -¡La señorita Caldina, una recién llegada a Ciudad Gótica, ha anunciado su intención de dejar secos, como un Martini, los casinos de la ciudad! ¿Lo logrará? ¡Deberemos esperar, para poder saberlo! ¡Ahora, volvemos al set central de WGBS, para más informaciones!

-¡CLICK! (Sonido del televisor, al ser apagado).

-¡Hasta luego, papá! –se despidió Tim, saliendo de la casa. -¡Ya me voy!

-¡Hasta luego, hijo! –respondió Jack, la despedida. -¡Te cuidas, por favor!

Tim salió de su casa y, tras caminar un poco, llegó al garaje, donde guardaba su auto, el "Red Bird". Una vez allí, se cambió a Robin, se subió a su auto, y se fue, a patrullar la ciudad, ya que Batman, andaba en Metrópolis, ayudando a Superman, a resolver el extraño secuestro de Marcy Graves, chofer y guardaespaldas de Lex Luthor, el dueño de la compañía "LexCorp" (y archi-enemigo de Superman).

Mientras tanto, en el planeta Céfiro, Ascot hallaba a las Guerreras Mágicas…

-¡Chicas, necesito su ayuda! –las saludó, con poco ánimo. -¡Es importante!

-¿Escuchamos bien, Ascot? –preguntó Lucy, curiosa. -¿Necesitas NUESTRA ayuda?

-¡Eso, es algo extraño! –intervino Marina, tras escuchar a Ascot. -¿Qué pasa?

-¡Aún más extraño, es verte solo! –observó Anaís, notando algo. -¿Dónde está Caldina?

-¡El motivo, de mi petición, es Caldina! –explicó Ascot, cohibido. -¡Se fue, a la Tierra!

-¿Qué hace Caldina, en la Tierra? –preguntó Lucy, siempre confusa. -¡No le veo lógica!

-¡Apuesto que, tiene que ver con dinero! –apostó Marina, sonriendo. -¡Ella lo ama!

-¿Dinero? –quiso saber Anaís, tras escuchar a Marina. -¡Claro, es de esperarse!

-¡Eso digo yo, amigas! –dijo Ascot, pasando a explicar todo. -¡Caldina se fue, a un lugar llamado Ciudad Gótica, a ganar dinero, en los casinos!

Lucy, Marina y Anaís, sin decir nada, asintieron con la cabeza. Sonaba lógico, conociendo a Caldina, que ella, buscara dinero, y más, si era en grandes cantidades.

-¡Chicas, debemos volver a la Tierra, e ir a Ciudad Gótica! –anunció Lucy, decidida de verdad. -¡Caldina, se puede meter en un buen lío, cuando menos lo espere!

-¡Siempre quise visitar Ciudad Gótica, pero nunca esperé ir así, siendo Guerrera Mágica! –apuntó Marina, igual de decidida. -¡Vamos cuanto antes!

-¡Será una aventura 100% diferente! –intervino Anaís, contenta. -¡Será emocionante!

Mientras tanto, en Ciudad Gótica, en un apartamento del centro, una mujer leía, con mucho interés, el periódico Gotham Globe. Al parecer, había una noticia muy especial, la cual despertaba mucho su interés. La mujer era alta, delgada, con buena figura, usaba corto su cabello negro, y tenía un par de muy penetrantes ojos, los cuales, también eran negros. En cierto momento, dejó a un lado el periódico, y se dedicó a caminar, de un lado a otro, con una mano en el mentón.

-¡Así que hoy, en la noche, habrá en juego mucho dinero, en el "Ice", el nuevo casino del club "Iceberg Lounge"! –murmuró la mujer, pensativa. -¡El dueño del local, no es otro más que Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot, mejor conocido como El Pingüino! ¡Pues bien, yo robaré el dinero de ese local, obvio, no como Selina Kyle, sino como Gatúbela!

Tras decir esto, Selina se dirigió a su ropero y, tras abrirlo, sacó un traje negro, equipado con un látigo, y unas garras filosas en los dedos. Acto seguido, se quitó la ropa que vestía, una camiseta y un pantalón de mezclilla, y procedió a ponerse aquel traje negro. La máscara, fue la parte final que se puso.

" _¡Lo dije hace un momento, y lo repito ahora, ésta será la noche de Gatúbela!"_ , pensó Selina, viéndose al espejo. _"¡Lo bueno, es que Batman, hasta donde sé, anda en Metrópolis, ayudando a Superman a resolver un caso, y no volverá hoy!"_

Tras decir esto, Gatúbela salió de su apartamento, recorriendo las calles de Ciudad Gótica, con una agilidad pasmosa. Finalmente, tras andar un poco, llegó cerca de su destino, el "Iceberg Lounge", y entró a un callejón. Una vez allí, se cambió a su identidad civil, como Selina Kyle y, poniéndose una peluca rubia, para no ser reconocida, se dirigió al mencionado sitio, en el cual pensaba robar mucho dinero.

En la oficina principal, un hombre, pequeño de estatura, y algo regordete, miraba, por unas pantallas, como se iba llenando su local. La noche, prometía mucho.

-¡Al parecer, ésta será, una gran noche! –se jactó el hombre, sonriendo. -¡Desde que abrí este sitio, todas las noches, han sido noches de ganancia! ¡Vaya que estoy contento!

-¡Pingüino, hay algo que debes ver! –anunció un sujeto, de raza negra, y pequeño de estatura, asomándose a la puerta. -¡Activa la cámara número 5, y lo verás!

-¡Vamos a ver! –dijo el Pingüino, procediendo a activar, sonriendo, la mencionada cámara de vigilancia, y viendo la imagen, que aparecía en ella. -¿Qué se supone, que debo ver, Clarence? ¿A la chica del cabello rosado, acaso?

-¡Así es, Pingüino! –asintió Clarence, con un movimiento de cabeza, y un dejo de alarma, en la voz. -¡En sólo una hora y media, ha ganado 200 mil dólares!

-¡Tranquilo, Clarence, muchacho! –alegó el Pingüino, con calma. -¡Si la cosa se pone fea, sólo dile a Rocko y a Stefan, y ellos 2, se encargarán de ella!

-¡Vaya, ganar dinero acá, en Ciudad Gótica, es algo muy fácil! –murmuraba Caldina, contenta de verdad. -¡De seguir así, pronto, dejaré a Ciudad Gótica, sin un centavo!

Caldina, absorta por su dinero, y las loas de la gente, no había notado algo: Rocko y Stefan, 2 de los secuaces del Pingüino, la vigilaban fijamente.

-¿Esa es la "chica problema", Rocko? –preguntó Stefan, un sueco rubio, enorme, y bastante fornido. -¡No parece gran cosa, debes admitirlo!

-¡No importa, Stefan! –dijo Rocko, un sujeto fornido, de larga cabellera negra, y tupido bigote, viendo su reloj. -¡Si el Pingüino pide que vigilemos a esa extraña chica, de cabello rosado, debemos hacerlo, nos guste o no!

Mientras eso pasaba, Robin, a bordo del "Red Bird", patrullaba las calles de Ciudad Gótica. Hasta ese momento, la noche había estado muy normal. Justo en ese momento, Robin lamentó, haberse quedado en Ciudad Gótica, y no haberse ido a Metrópolis, con Batman, para ayudar a Superman, a buscar a Mercy Graves, la chofer y guardaespaldas de Lex Luthor. Así, habría visto a su novia, Ariana Dzerchenko.

-¡No hay movimiento hoy! –masculló el Chico Maravilla, detenido ante la luz roja, de un semáforo. -¡De seguir así, hoy me retiraré temprano!

De repente, Robin, mirando por una ventana del "Red Bird", notó algo, o mejor dicho, a alguien, una persona que, por lo general, sólo aparecía para causar líos: Selina Kyle, mejor conocida como Gatúbela. La reconoció, justo cuando una ráfaga de viento, le quitó, de un golpe, su peluca rubia, la cual cayó a media calle.

-¡Si Selina Kyle, Gatúbela, anda en las calles, eso, significa algo: líos! –masculló Robin, viendo a la disfrazada, y ahora descubierta, mujer-gato, al tiempo que apagaba su auto, y salía de él, con indecible rapidez. -¡Ni modo, iré a detenerla! ¡Alto ahí, Gatúbela!

" _¡Rayos, el chico-ave!"_ , pensó Gatúbela, disgustada, viendo feo a Robin. _"¡Ni modo, deberé ver cómo me deshago de él, o arruinará mis planes!"_

Sin decir ni una palabra, Gatúbela, usando su látigo, aferró unas cajas que estaban cerca y, con un ágil movimiento, las lanzó contra Robin quien, tomado de sorpresa, las esquivó todas, excepto una, la cual, dándole de plano, lo derribó noqueado. Al verlo así, Gatúbela sonrió, y se fue de ahí, con su reconocida agilidad, tras meterse a un callejón y cambiarse a su alter-ego criminal, para seguir con rumbo, al "Iceberg Lounge".

Justo entonces, ayudadas por la magia de Guruclef, las Guerreras Mágicas aparecieron, en las afueras de Ciudad Gótica. Al ver lo enorme que era Ciudad Gótica, supieron que, aunque no quisieran, deberían buscar por un buen rato a Caldina. Pasando de la palabra a la acción, entraron a la ciudad. Pensando que, podrían abarcar más terreno por separado, Lucy propuso eso, separarse. Marina y Anaís, aceptaron. En cosa de segundos, lo hicieron. Cada una, tomó por un rumbo distinto, buscando alguna señal de Caldina, sin hallarla. Sin embargo, Anaís, si halló a alguien.

-¡Vaya, un chico enmascarado, y noqueado! –dijo, llegando con, el aún noqueado, Robin. -¿Qué le habrá pasado, para acabar así?

Con cierta aprensión, Anaís se acercó a Robin. Al verlo noqueado, llamó a sus colegas.

-¡Lucy, Marina, vengan pronto! –indicó Anaís, decidida. -¡Hallé a alguien!

En cosa de minutos, Lucy y Marina, llegaron con Anaís. Al verlas, Anaís se alegró.

-¿A quién hallaste, Anaís? –preguntó Lucy, llegando. -¡Mira quién es, Marina!

-¡Es Robin, el Chico Maravilla, el compañero de Batman! –exclamó Marina, reconociendo al noqueado héroe. -¡Vamos a despertarlo, chicas!

Obedeciendo a la sugerencia de Marina, entre las 3, procedieron a despertar a Robin.

-¿Qué me pasó? –masculló Robin, apenas abrió los ojos. -¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-¡Somos las Guerreras Mágicas, defensoras del planeta Céfiro, amigo Robin! –empezó Lucy, ayudando al Chico Maravilla, a ponerse de pie. -¡Yo soy Lucy, la Guerrera Roja, líder del grupo! ¡Mis compañeras, acá presentes, son Marina, la Guerrera Azul y Anaís, la Guerrera Verde! ¡Necesitamos tu ayuda, Robin!

-¿Mi ayuda? –quiso saber Robin, confundido. -¿Me pueden decir, para qué?

-¡Buscamos a una chica, la cual, hace poco, llegó a Ciudad Gótica, procedente del planeta Céfiro! –respondió Marina, tomando el relevo. -¡Es una chica de piel morena y cabello rosado, nativa del planeta Siceta, y se llama Caldina!

-¡Se nos informó que ella, estaba aquí, en Ciudad Gótica, jugando y ganando en los casinos! –complementó Anaís, mientras limpiaba sus lentes. -¡Si hay algo, que a Caldina le encanta, es el dinero, y más, en grandes cantidades!

-¡Bueno, las ayudaré, mientras ustedes 3, me ayuden a detener a Gatúbela! –indicó Robin, sonriendo. -¡Es un trato justo, que yo, les ayude con su villana, mientras que ustedes 3, me ayudan con la mía, Guerreras Mágicas!

Una serie de apretones de manos, selló el pacto. Después, Robin y las Guerreras Mágicas, actuando como un equipo, empezaron a buscar, a Caldina y a Gatúbela.

Mientras tanto, Gatúbela, llegando por detrás del "Iceberg Lounge", se metía, por una ventana, en un baño de mujeres. Una vez allí, procedió a quitarse su traje negro, y se puso un vestido de noche, para volver a ser, simplemente, Selina Kyle.

Tras cambiarse, Selina salió del baño, y se entremezcló con las demás personas. Una peluca rubia, bien ubicada sobre su cabello corto, negro, ayudaba a disfrazarla. Para rematar, se puso un par de lentes, los cuales, la hacían ver, como una ejecutiva de empresa, pasando una noche de relax y diversión.

Mientras tanto, Rocko y Stefan, seguían vigilando a Caldina. Por extraño que parezca, ésta había dejado de ganar, lo cual, al parecer, había confundido al Pingüino y a sus hombres, porque, al parecer, no era alguien, que debiera ser tan vigilada.

-¡Rocko, Stefan, dejen de vigilar, a esa chica! –pidió el Pingüino, vía radio. -¡Tal parece, que estaba actuando, como un viejo paranoico!

Rocko y Stefan, obedeciendo, dejaron de vigilar a Caldina, y se dedicaron a vigilar a otros de los jugadores, los cuales, parecían algo sospechosos.

Una mujer rubia y de lentes, la cual, obvio, no era otra más que Selina Kyle (Gatúbela) disfrazada, estaba jugando en una mesa. Había ganado un poco, y perdido parecido.

" _¡Esto es genial!"_ , se decía Gatúbela, bien segura, bajo aquel genial disfraz. _"¡No sólo el Pingüino, y sus matones, no me han reconocido, sino que la estoy pasando bien! ¡Creo que voy a esperar un poco, antes de cambiarme, y entrar en acción!"_

Mientras esto pasaba, Robin y las Guerreras Mágicas, en equipo, revisaban la ciudad. En cierto momento, se detuvieron en una azotea. Robin, sacó una botella llena de agua, bebió, y les regaló a las Guerreras Mágicas. Aprovecharon, para mirar, a la ciudad.

-¡Vaya, Ciudad Gótica es enorme, realmente enorme! –observó Lucy, mirando hacia lo lejos, y volviendo a ver, a sus amigas. -¡Me pregunto, si podremos hallar a Caldina!

-¡No estamos pensando, como pensaría Caldina! –apuntó Marina, cruzando los brazos, y viendo al cielo nocturno. -¿No se nos olvida algo, chicas?

-¡Ya sé! –exclamó Anaís, dando un salto. -¿Qué es lo que le gusta a Caldina, si no es el dinero? ¿Dónde hay mucho dinero, si no es en un banco? ¡Pues, en un casino!

-¿Un casino? –repitió Robin, tras pensar un poco. -¡Chicas, tengo una corazonada! ¡Hoy, habrá mucho dinero en juego, en "Ice", el casino del "Iceberg Lounge", el club nocturno, regentado por un villano, Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot, mejor conocido como El Pingüino! ¡Si su villana está ahí, también estará Gatúbela!

Asintiendo a lo dicho por Robin, las Guerreras Mágicas lo siguieron, rumbo al "Iceberg Lounge", a cuya azotea llegaron, en cosa de minutos. Una vez allí, se asomaron por un tragaluz, el cual permitía ver, una vista panorámica del lugar.

-¡Ahí está Gatúbela! –indicó Robin, señalando a una mesa. -¡No se me escapará!

-¿Cuál es ella, Robin? –preguntó Lucy, tratando de ver a la citada villana. -¡No la veo!

-¡Es la mujer rubia, vestida con un vestido de noche, negro! –informó Robin, preparándose mentalmente, para lo inminente. -¡Claro, anda en su identidad "de civil", como Selina Kyle, defensora de los animales!

-¡Ya he visto a Caldina! –exclamó Marina, sonriendo. -¡Su cabellera rosada, resalta tanto, como un faro encendido, en una noche oscura!

-¡Chicas, espero que Caldina, en serio, se porte bien, y venga con nosotras, por las buenas! –masculló Anaís, pensativa. -¡Lo que no quiero, es tener problemas con ella!

Entretanto, el Pingüino, vía su sistema de vídeo-pantallas, miraba que, ahora, no era una, sino que eran 2, las chicas que estaban gane y gane. Viendo fijo, miró a la chica rubia, a la cual, creía que ya había visto antes. De repente, la reconoció.

-¡Gatúbela! –gruñó el Pingüino, rechinando los dientes, al tiempo que activaba un radio, para comunicarse con 2 de sus secuaces. -¡Si esa felina necia está hoy aquí, no será para nada bueno! ¡Rocko, Stefan, encárguense de la mujer rubia! ¡Es Gatúbela!

-¡Entendido, Pingüino! –asintió Rocko, respondiendo por el radio. -¡Stefan, ven conmigo, y trae a Otto! ¡Es la necia de Gatúbela, y debemos encargarnos de ella!

-¡Vamos ya! –afirmó Stefan, decidido. -¡Oye, Otto, ven con nosotros!

-¡Estoy con ustedes, amigos! –respondió Otto, un sujeto grueso, de cabello castaño, uniéndose a Rocko y Stefan. -¡Esa gata roñosa, no se nos escapará ésta vez!

En cosa de segundos, los 3 secuaces del Pingüino, como si fueran uno solo, se lanzaron contra Gatúbela, decididos a acabar con ella. Al verse descubierta, Selina Kyle se escondió debajo de una mesa, saliendo de ahí segundos después, ya como Gatúbela.

-¡GATÚBELA! –gritó Rocko, sacando una pistola, Mágnum 44, parecida a la que suele usar el rudo policía de San Francisco, el Teniente Detective Harry Callahan, mejor conocido como "Harry, El Sucio". -¡MUERE, BRUJA!

Ahí, fue Troya. En cosa de segundos, la gente, asustada por los disparos de las armas que Otto, Rocko y Stefan manejaban, salió corriendo, en confuso tropel, causando un caos total. Caldina, tomada de sorpresa, se enojó al ver, que interrumpían "su noche".

-¡ESTO, NO SE QUEDARÁ ASÍ! –exclamó Caldina, activando sus poderes de ilusionista. -¡CUIDADO, CHICOS RUDOS, EL SUELO SE MUEVE!

En segundos, Otto, Rocko y Stefan, para su ENORME sorpresa, estaban viendo, como que el piso del salón se movía, como si estuviera hecho de gelatina. Los demás presentes, frenando su loca carrera, se quedaron como paralizados, viendo a aquellos 3 sujetos, actuando muy extrañamente. En segundos, comprendieron lo que pasaba, al tiempo que Gatúbela sentía, como si el tiempo se detuviera, por un instante.

-¿Qué sucede, que los secuaces del Pingüino, ya no me disparan? –se preguntó Gatúbela, sorprendida, al tiempo que veía a Caldina. -¡Ya veo! ¡Esa chica de cabello rosado, debe ser una ilusionista, como Zatanna, y los tiene sugestionados!

En ese instante, Robin y las Guerreras Mágicas, atravesando el tragaluz, penetraron al local. Al ver a las Guerreras Mágicas, Caldina se sorprendió, y finalizó su ilusión.

-¡Guerreras Mágicas! –exclamó Caldina, al ver enfrente de ella, a Lucy, Marina y Anaís. -¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿No son muy jóvenes, para entrar a un casino?

-¡Sin bromas, Caldina, porque vinimos a llevarte, con nosotras, de vuelta a Céfiro! –dijo Lucy, avanzando hacia Caldina. -¡Ascot nos pidió llevarte, y te llevaremos!

-¡Debes saber, que hiciste muy mal, dejando solo a Ascot! –secundó Marina, siguiendo a Lucy. -¿Vendrás por las buenas, o vendrás por las malas?

-¡Marina, no digas eso! –se metió Anaís, sabiendo que rumbo tomarían las cosas. -¡Este, no me parece momento, para salir con bravatas y majaderías!

-¡Marina, deberías escuchar a Anaís, que es juiciosa! –alegó Caldina, sacando una bomba de humo, la cual dejó caer, delante de las Guerreras Mágicas. -¡Hasta luego!

Caldina se fue, dejando a las Guerreras Mágicas tosiendo en demasía, envueltas en una espesa nube, de gas lacrimógeno. En otro punto del salón, Gatúbela y Robin, quedaban frente a frente, iniciando una corta batalla, de la cual, Gatúbela salió gananciosa, tomando por un pasillo cercano. Los ya recuperados Otto, Rocko y Stefan, poniéndose de pie, llamaron a sus compañeros, Grant y Lefty, quienes llegaron en segundos, desenfundando sus armas. Grant era un sujeto delgado, de piel morena, y nariz aguileña, con cara de serio, mientras que Lefty era de raza negra, fornido, y con poco pelo. Al ver a Robin, supieron que, esa noche, era noche de problemas. Al tiempo que esto pasaba, Anaís, usando su poder de viento, disipaba el gas lacrimógeno.

-¡Muchachos, eliminen al chico-ave! –indicó Clarence, vía radio. -¡El jefe pide eso, así que dense prisa, antes de que esos 2, se rehagan! ¡Después, eliminen a las 3 chicas extrañas, así como a la tipa del cabello rosado! ¡Nosotros, eliminaremos a la gata!

En ese momento, inició una gran batalla: Robin y las Guerreras Mágicas (Lucy, Marina y Anaís), enfrentaban a 5 secuaces del Pingüino (Grant, Lefty, Otto, Rocko y Stefan), en una batalla muy, pero muy cerrada. Mientras tanto, Caldina, ignorando que estaba señalada como objetivo de eliminación, avanzaba por un pasillo, con rumbo a la oficina del gerente, o sea, el Pingüino. Lo que Caldina no sabía, era que Gatúbela, al mismo tiempo, avanzaba, con el mismo objetivo, por otro pasillo.

Entretanto, en la oficina, el Pingüino, asistido por Clarence, trataba de poner a buen recaudo su dinero, esperando la llegada inminente de Gatúbela. Sin embargo, no pudo.

Derribando la puerta de una patada, y haciendo que la puerta, de un golpe, derribara noqueado a Clarence, Gatúbela entró. Al verla, el Pingüino se puso pálido.

-¡Hola, Pingüino! –saludó Gatúbela, sonriendo. -¡Vine a hacer un retiro! ¿Puedo?

-¡Gatúbela! –graznó el Pingüino, rechinando los dientes. -¡Pagarás por esto!

Justo cuando el Pingüino alzaba su paraguas-arma hacia Gatúbela, ésta cayó al suelo, noqueada. Ante la mirada de sorpresa del Pingüino, detrás de Gatúbela, estaba una chica de piel morena y cabello rosado, vestida al estilo de los países árabes. La chica, sonrió.

-¡Yo, Caldina, me llevaré ese dinero! –anunció Caldina, llegando con el Pingüino, arrebatándole su paraguas-arma, y encarándolo. -¡Ahora, gordito, me dirás dónde puedo ir, y gastar ese dinero, de preferencia, en apuestas! ¡Habla ya, o te desplumo a golpes!

-¡Bludhaven! –contestó el Pingüino, con la boca seca. -¡En Bludhaven, hay luchas clandestinas, con mucho dinero en juego! ¡Puedes irte ahí, y ganar más dinero!

Sonriendo, Caldina agradeció la información y, de un único paraguazo, derribó noqueado al Pingüino, tomó el dinero, y salió de ahí, usando un ducto de ventilación. Una vez que llegó a la calle, Caldina tomó un taxi, y le pidió que la llevara "a un sitio, donde pudiera tomar un transporte, que la llevara a la ciudad llamada Bludhaven". El taxista, presto, la llevó a la recién inaugurada Estación de Autobuses de Ciudad Gótica, y le indicó, cual debía de tomar. Caldina, agradecida, subió y partió pronto.

Tras vencer a Grant, Lefty, Otto, Rocko y Stefan, y dejarlos noqueados, Robin, Lucy, Marina y Anaís, tomaron rumbo a la oficina del Pingüino. Al llegar, lo hallaron noqueado, junto con Clarence y Gatúbela. Robin, en segundos, ató a Gatúbela, tras quitarle sus guantes, los cuales tenían garras, las que Gatúbela, otras veces, usara para escaparse. Sin embargo, no podría hacerlo ésta vez.

Después, las Guerreras Mágicas buscaron a Caldina, sin hallarla. Al ver dentro de la caja fuerte, la hallaron vacía. Justo en ese momento, el Pingüino se despertó y, sin dudarlo, llegó a ver también. Al ver la caja fuerte vacía, se lamentó.

-¡Fue esa chica! –murmuró el Pingüino, a media voz. -¡Se llevó, todo mi dinero!

-¿Sabe, a qué sitio se fue? –preguntó Lucy, curiosa. -¡Si lo sabe, díganos!

-¡Es importante! –remarcó Marina, decidida. -¡Debemos llevar a Caldina, de vuelta al planeta Céfiro, cuanto más antes, mejor!

-¡Vamos, señor Cobblepot! –intervino Anaís, interesada de verdad. -¡No nos oculte nada y, si sabe dónde podemos hallar a Caldina, dígalo, y se lo agradeceremos!

-¡Su amiga, señoritas, se fue a Bludhaven! –informó el Pingüino, contento por los buenos modales de Anaís. -¡Planea apostar dinero, en las luchas clandestinas!

-¿Conque se fue a Bludhaven, eh? –preguntó Robin, sosteniendo a la aún noqueada Gatúbela. -¡Guerreras Mágicas, tengo un amigo en Bludhaven, que les puede ayudar!

Las Guerreras Mágicas, sonrieron al escuchar eso. Tras entregar a Gatúbela a la policía de Ciudad Gótica, Robin, en su identidad "de civil" como Tim Drake, llevó a las Guerreras Mágicas, a cenar a la mansión de la familia Wayne. Una vez allí, Tim le pidió a Alfred Pennyworth, el mayordomo de la familia Wayne, que les preparara una buena cena, lo cual, Alfred hizo gustoso. Después de la cena, Tim hizo una llamada telefónica. Tras acabar de hablar, Tim colgó, y llegó con las Guerreras Mágicas.

-¡Chicas, vayan a Bludhaven, y busquen a un oficial de policía, llamado Richard "Dick" Grayson! –informó Tim, satisfecho de ayudar, a unas amigas. -¡Dick es amigo mío, y podrá ayudarlas, a localizar a su presa, la chica llamada Caldina!

Las Guerreras Mágicas, contentas, le agradecieron a Tim su ayuda. Les ayudó mucho.

Al día siguiente, Tim llevó a las Guerreras Mágicas a la Estación de Autobuses de Ciudad Gótica, y les indicó cual era el autobús, que iba a Bludhaven. Ellas, tras agradecerle su ayuda, se despidieron de él, subieron al autobús, y esperaron, hasta que este partió. Tim, sonriendo, las miró irse. En eso, recordó que tenía clases. Con la rapidez que solía desplazarse por las azoteas, Tim tomó rumbo a su colegio.

 **Nota: "Rojo, Azul y Verde sobre Ciudad Gótica", ha terminado. Sin embargo, la historia no acaba acá. Al contrario, la historia continúa en "Rojo, Azul y Verde sobre Bludhaven". En ésta ciudad, las Guerreras Mágicas, para buscar y atrapar a Caldina, recibirán la ayuda de Nightwing. Un nuevo amigo, una nueva aventura…**


End file.
